Catlin Armstrong
Hailing from Texas Catlin is not the smartest bulb of the bunch Catlin was held back a year at Franklin High due to her bad grades and while considered a knock out when it came to soccer and football, but lacked the brains to get through school. Retaking the year she actually began to score a lot better due to prior experience. It was through this during a vist to the Museum, she along with her friends wound up being exposed to a fossilised Succubi and became one of a new generation of she devils. Characteristics * Name: Catlin Armstrong * Aliases: * Age: 17 (aged up to 18) * Hair: Brown (Pre-transformation), Crimson (post-transformation) * Eyes: Brown (Pre-transformation), Red (post-transformation) * Likes: Soccer, fashion, fitness training, boys, flying, being a succubus, clothes that fit * Dislikes: Her hair being messy in the morning (old), school work, pasta, small clothes * Family: Single Mother Appearance Casual Before her change Catlin was a healthy woman with an athletic build, narrow hips, long toned legs and a reasonable c-cup chest. She had a reddish brown hair and a rather calm face with freckles. She was also very tall at 5'9ft. She was considered reasonably attractive, if lanky, although not a knock out, still she knew this and often wore tighter clothes like a blue camisole and tight fitting joggers with combat boots. Her initial transformation over the coming weeks saw her chest jump up to a D-cup and her height taking her through to the 6ft mark, which began to become very inconvenient for her as she begins to struggle to find clothing in her size. Still she notes her skin clears and a lot of the inconvenient moles she had in her life are gone. After emerging from her cocoon she grows again this time to 6'2ft moreover her toned build becomes clearly muscular although still feminine with a notable defined stomach, absurdly thin frame, long powerful legs, strong shoulders and muscles on her arms, all of which now support her absurd G cup chest. Her face moreover goes though a notable transformation with her clear skin and now blood red eyes complimented by a natural healthy shine and a slight natural green tint to it, barely noticeable. Her lips become a lot thinner while her jaw line is described to be stronger and her fuller face gains a confidence about it with its long lashes. The biggest shock to her is that her short hair, that initially only came down to her shoulders turns a bright crimson and not only now reflects light with its natural sheen. It has a larger bang over her left eye where it sticks out and curves down in a long natural fashion over her shoulder and down to her waist, while it is swept back over her right ear. Clothing wise Catlin suffered due to few clothing stores now stocking anything in her size and so took a tip out of Lynn Ambers book. Wearing mostly a light red one piece swim suit due to its adjustability, she wore a pair of black lycra trousers with them, with a red belt and white buckle. Her now larger combat boots came up to her shins. In addition she wore a black short jacket that was o small for her to get around her impressive bust and was there mostly to keep her arms warm. Succubus In her Succubus Form, it is the same as her human form. Though now she is sporting 13 foot spanned wings that are now located on her lower back. Her eyes have gone black with glowing red irises. Her fingernails are now ruby red and sharp too. She now sports a tail that is as long as her arm, and has a square devil tail tip with a black inside and the pointy end sticking out. She has small black curled up ram horns on the side of her head. And she has black glyphs going down her shoulders and upper arms, back, buttocks, and outehr thighs, with two glyphs on her cheeks. Clan Attire Catlin's Clan Attire is a Black and Brown getup. It's a turtleneck one piece colored dark brown with a shield pattern cut atop her cleavage, with a black collar and shoulder straps, as well as removable hip straps. She has dark brown fingerless farm gloves with black straps on teh wrists and back of her hand, and one strap around the thumb and index finger. She has dark brown legging boots that end at her feet and start at her knees, with brown and black thigh packs on her outer thighs, and black straps on her knees, ankles, and toes. Background Personality Skills/Abilities Powers * Female Succubus - Rook Class * Super Strength * Metamorphosis: Her ability is to expand to the size and strength of a brick wall on command * Flight * Gauntlet-Like Hand Transformation: Her hands can expand and harden like steel battering rams, making her quite the powerful puncher. Skills Equipment Relationships Catlin's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Succubus Category:The Yagiri Household Category:Ansland Clan Category:Franklin HIgh